fairytailomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail Omega
Fairy Tail Omega is an action-thrilled, adventure and drama anime series that involves certain heroes of the Fairy Tail series coming to our world for the first time, fighting against forces that the Earth can't do alone while adjusting to the customs of Earth. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters New Fairy Tail *Team Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) ***Happy (Tia Ballard) **Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) ***Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) **Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) **Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) **Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) **Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) ***Carla (Jad Saxton) *Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clinkenbeard) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) *Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ***Lector (Marti Etheridge) **Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ***Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) *Meredy (Bryn Apprill) *Kinana (Lara Woodhull) *Cobra (Jarrod Greene) *Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Seitz) Human Allies *Spartan Clan **Sam Spartan (Tara Strong) **Candace Spartan (Stephanie Sheh) **Chuck Spartan (Maurice LaMarche) **Jonathan Spartan (Brian Bloom) **Sofia Spartan (Nicole Oliver) **Richard Spartan (Richard McGonagle) **Lola Spartan (Candi Milo) **RJ Spartan (Sam Riegel) *Mr. Takahashi (Andrew Kishino) *Vera Cortez (Jennifer Martin) *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson (Kath Souice) **Dr. Vic Bromwell (Robert Foxworth) *Mimi Martinez (Eileen Stevens) *Sam Reynolds (Greg Cipes) *Rose Benson (Hynden Walch) *Janice Kirkland (Kari Wahlgren) *Ed Norvel (Zach Tyler Eisen) *Jenny Spears (Janice Kawaye) *Mr. Mario Bingo (J.B. Blanc) *Mayor Bill de Blasio (Daran Norris) **Maya McKnight (Vanessa Marshall) Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) *Commander Troy Mustang (Travis Willingham) *Agent Elena Hauser (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Dr. Howard Foster (Jeffery Combs) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King (Cole Brown) *Gold Keys **Aries (Didi Archilla) **Taurus (Jeremy Inman) **Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) **Cancer (Will Short) **Loke/Leo (Eric Vale) **Virgo (Terri Doty) **Libra (Marissa Lenti) **Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) **Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) **Capricorn (Michael Johnson) **Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) **Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son)) *Silver Keys **Plue (Monica Rial) **Horologium (Ben Bryant) **Crux (Bill Flynn) Other Characters *Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) *Tabuu (Fred Tataiscore) Antagonists Klipse Empire *Dr. Emanuel Klipse (Cam Clarke) **Hargrave (Kirk Thornton) *Orbot (Kirk Thornton) *Cubot (Wally Wingert) *Bokkun (Andrew Rannells) *K-100 Series **K-100 Alpha (Corey Burton) **K-101 Beta (Dan Green) **K-106 Eta (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **K-107 Theta (Vanessa Marshall) **E-110 Kappa (Kaiji Tang) **K-117 Sigma (Clancy Brown) *Klipse's Robots and Vehicles **Klipse Gunners **Klipse Hounds **Klipse Lancers **Klipse Guardians **Klipse Flyers **Aero Chaser **Drillworm **Motor Hound **Ring Master **Razormantis **Klipsenaught **Klipse Hawk **Klipse Cerberus **Klipse Beetle **Klipse Emperor **Klipse Wyvern Red Lotus *Mikhail Deathwing (Michael Ironside) *Notus (Crispin Freeman) *Twelve Magic Knights **Geron (Travis Willingham) **Kessler Blitz (Patrick Setiz) **Horan (David Vincent) **Wynonna (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Kensei Ares (Dave Mallow) **Helena Lamford (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Xyla (Nika Futterman) **Nikola Wells (Kate Higgins) **Kagegisō (Billy Bob Thompson) **Lily Corré (Jad Saxton) **Xever (Ian Sinclair) **Nightmare (Charles Klausmeyer) *Clay (E. Jason Liebrecht) Others *Zeref (Joel McDonald) *Metal Natsu (Todd Haberkorn) *The Shadow Gang **Bradford Vulcan (Steve Blum) **Lynne DeBell (Nicole Sullivan) **Roscoe Clarke (Josh Keaton) **Ryan Barns (Jeff Bennett) **Jay G'Vera (Jason Biggs) **Alexa Sting (Cree Summer) **Benjamin Wellingford (Ben Diskin) **Silas Von Atcheson (Julian Holloway) *Bentley Adams (Eddie Deezen) Magic Main Article: Magic Caster Magic *Aera *Air Magic *Airspace *Ankhseram Black Magic *Black Arts *Black Magic *Blood Magic *Copy Magic *Crash *Darkness Magic *Earth Magic *Earth-Make *Fire Magic *Gravity Change *Heavenly Body Magic *High Speed *Ice Magic *Ice-Make *Illusion Magic *Letter Magic *Light Magic *Lightning Magic *Living Magic *Molding Magic *Plant Magic *Purple Flare *Rainbow Fire *Regulus *Requip *Sand Magic *Satan Soul *Seith Magic *Shadow Magic *Sleep Magic *Solid Script *Sound Magic *Spatial Magic *Take Over *Telekinesis *Telepathy *The Knight *Transformation Magic *Umbral Possession *Water *Water Magic *Wind Magic *Wood-Make *Wool Magic Holder Magic *Black Arts *Black Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic *Fire Magic *God's Armor *Letter Magic *Lightning Magic *Sleep Magic *Sword Magic *Water Magic Lost Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Human Subordination *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic *Keratin Body *Light Dragon Slayer Magic *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic *Maguilty Sense *Poison Dragon Slayer Magic *Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic *Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Locations North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey ** *New York City **Brooklyn **Manhattan **Queens **Staten Island **The Bronx *Washington, D.C. Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Oceania Australia * Antarctica Celestial Spirit World Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking Unlike the original Fairy Tail series, the Omega verse is quite different. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *The Fairy Tail Anime takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *This new anime series will feature new characters. *The series anime design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) graphics and background. *This series will also confirm the ships that millions of fans over important ships are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gajeel and Levy **Gray and Juvia **Romeo and Wendy **Erza and Jellal **Laxus and Mirajane **Sting and Yukino **Rogue and Kagura **Cobra and Kinana *Certain events will take place in the anime series like: ** References Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Omega Wiki